Gehenna or Assiah
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Rin is becoming an exorcist when Yukio comes for help: Amaimon has come back, looking for a bride. His unlucky victim is Myou, a girl accused of darkness. While Rin tries to save her, Myou begins to fall for the demon king. Once Rin sees her, she falls for him too. She's stuck between Amaimon with his charm and magic and Rin with his loyalty and power. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the thing. I love Blue Exorcist. Who ever came up with it should get a noble prize. So...I hope you like it! Read and Review!**

_Amaimon saw the girl's body and smiled. She would make the perfect bride. She had light purple hair with blue streaks; her body was also tan from hours in the sun. Grinning, he put his hand on her head and read her whole life. Her name was Myou; all her life, people had stayed away from her with fear. Where ever she went darkness followed. Her eyes were also intriguing...purple and red eyes. Her left was purple while the other was red. He leaned towards her and whispered, "Myou, wake up." The teen girl fluttered her eyes open. Then she screamed._

* * *

Rin's POV

"Nii-san! Wake up!" I only held onto the covers tighter. No one...And I mean NO ONE was going to get me out of this bed. I considered mutiny; then I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I felt my brother spin around and take out his gun. My eyes opened and I looked around.

"Yuko, who was that?" Of course,he wasn't listening. His Exorcist instincts were kicking in. Despite his nerdy appearance, he was always intense about EVERYTHING he did. All of a sudden, his cell phone started ringing. Quick as a flash, he grabbed it and answered. I picked up some stuff but it was all too quick for me. When the call finished, he turned towards me.

"Rin, a priestess of the Buddhist temple nearby has just been kidnapped...by Amaimon."

"What? Why would he kidnap her? How do they know?"

"His sign is on her bed, with blood. There is some speculation that he may have raped her." I sucked in my breath with shock. Who would be that heartless to take away a Priestess' virginity? "Well, Rin, I can allow you to skip cram school to come along with me to see this. Maybe we could use your skills to find her. Are you up for it?

* * *

Yuko's POV

I watched my brother quickly get out of bed and put his uniform on. His face was scrunched up in concentration; but I couldn't focus on this. I was trying to guess which Priestess had been kidnapped. Was it Nozomi? Or maybe, Chiyo? They were pure, kind girls. Surely the devil king would have made it good sport to ruin their lives. "Yuko, come on and let's GO!" He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of the room, dorm, and building. My girlfriend Shiemi stood outside with my breakfast and with her familiar Nee on her shoulder. I wanted to shove Rin away so I could have a moment with my Shiemi, but I had a responsibility. Only nodded at her and walked on. Then, Rin dropped my hand and smacked me. "What's wrong with you, brother? Your girfriend makes a...decent attempt to replace my cooking with hers; the most you can do is acknowledge her. If you can't do that, you don't deserve her." Nodding, I turned towards her and kissed her. She was surprised but happy. She dropped the container of food and threw her arms over me. It was perfect, but then I felt a hand tapping on my shoulder. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss. My woman was blushing with embarrassment and emotion. I'm sure that I was exactly the same. Smiling, I turned around and ran for the temple.

The temple to my surprise wasn't in chaos. If anything, the other Priestesses didn't look fazed. I walked to Chiyo, the slender skinny girl with pure black hair who was at a shrine. She turned towards me and smiled. "Chiyo, have you heard about the kidnapping?"

"Oh, yes. We are all so overjoyed. Myou was always so strange; she never participated in the christening rituals...Actually, according to rumor, she WASN'T a virgin. At least before the demon visited her. So we have no idea to why she's here." I blinked in shock. I would have assumed that there would be some sadness. If anything, they were grateful for her disappearance.  
"Oh, Mr. Okumura, come. I am so happy that you have come." An elderly woman stood before him looking elegant. Without another word, she walked into a hall. Likewise, I followed. "You see, Myou was always a strange child. She was left here on our doorstep when she was still an infant. No one knew why; we searched for the mother for years. We finally found her when Myou was five. But the woman wasn't interested; she said that she abandoned her because you was a child of the devil. Whenever she touched a living thing, it would wither and die immediately. We disputed this because she had lived with us for years and NOTHING happened. So we left in disgust. We never told her that we found that bitch (she clasped her hands and giggled); we told her that she was dead. Well, she wasn't ever the same after that. If anything, I think she knew that we had lied to her. Things, awful things, had happened. She was molested by a wealthy contributor, one that had been a great friend of the church for YEARS. I suppose you heard about the virginity gossip. Well, she wasn't promiscuous. Two years ago, before she had taken her vows, she was involved with a man. We found her with him; we almost didn't accept her. But she gave me a look that just told me that she needed this. God is her only friend. No one cared for her. The girls avoid her because she is so different. You would think that she's been tortured enough. But now, she's kidnapped by a demon." Tears began to fill in my eyes. "Can you save her? Because if you can't I ask you yo leave." I nodded. I will save her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, look. I love Blue Exorcist and everything, but I hated the "romance" between Rin and Shiemi. It drove me nuts. So that's why I paired her with Yukio. Rin in my opinion deserves a more "badass girl." And I just love Amaimon and his character. Sorry for not updating, but I've been really busy dealing with family and stuff. Thank you, Strawberry J for liking my story. I hope this won't disappoint you! Read and Review!**

_Myou looked around in amazement as the devil-king took her down to the Underworld. Her arm was still bleeding from that knife. Once she saw him, she had tried to stab him with a knife hidden under her pillow. Unfortunately, you can't kill a demon with such a crude weapon. He merely just blocked it and it accidently hit her. After calming her down, he took her down. She never spoke to him or even looked at him. The young king wasn't sure of what her opinion of him was. But she didn't give a negative nor positive reaction towards his presence. When they were nearing his kingdom, she turned to him and asked,_

"_Why did you choose me?" Amaimon shrugged. _

Rin's POV

By the time I found Yukio, the sun was setting and he was having tea with the Head Priestess. Trying to keep the Blue flames from coming out, I walked over to them. He looked at me and smiled.

"Onii-san, come. Meet Fujika Miura. She was the legal guardian of Myou." The old woman's eyes grew bigger as I came closer.

"So this is the spawn of Satan. What a handsome boy!" Yukio stammered a counter-argument.

"Actually, we are _both_ the spawn of Satan. Rin here just inherited the power at first. I became powerful enough for it later. Now we both share it."

"Oh, please show me the flames. I'm so curious." We both just stared at each other. So much for being a wholesome Priestess! But a look from Yukio held my tongue. Instead we just followed her request. With one breath, our bodies became consumed with the flames. "Oh, my goodness! What a show! Thank you so much. Now you may sit down." After sitting down, Yukio explained my job.

"I know you're still an Ex-Wire, but we need you on this one. We need to go to Gehenna and rescue Myou from Amaimon. Perhaps you could use that sword of yours." I gingerly held my sheath. "And bring Kuro. I may actually bring the whole class. This would be the first real mission." Smiling, I whooped.

"Yes! I won't fail you, Yukio-san! But I have a question…How are we going to get to Gehenna? We can't make a gate. At this point in time, we would need to anger-"

"Amaimon? That may work, but I have a different idea. An idea that Mephisto may be able to help us with.

Two Hours Later

"Mephisto, we need you!" The gaudy Headmaster of Cross Academy came out looking as extravagant as he always did. Yukio walked up to him. "We need you to send us to Gehenna, more specifically, Amaimon's kingdom."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because your brother has committed a serious crime."

"Oh, that crime. Well of course! Just give me one second." The man turned around and waved his cane. To our surprise, a portal appeared. "Just step in." Yukio grabbed Shiemi's hand and they jumped in together. Ryuji, Renzo, and Konekomaru followed. That left Izumo and I. She just sniffed and jumped in by herself. Rolling my eyes, I did the same. For some reason however, I feel like this is a bad idea. The feeling is intensified when I see Mephisto grinning like an idiot.

Yukio's POV

Shiemi looked at Gehenna with fear in her innocent eyes. She refused to let go of my arm. Instead, she clutched it and hugged me, whimpering. I was trying to calm her down. I whispered,

"Summon Nee-chan." Her face brightened. After carefully summoning her familiar, she was more amicable. Konekomaru just looked like he was about to faint. Renzo was trying to flirt with Izumo with no success. And Ryuji and Rin just stared at the castle with awe. "Welcome to Gehenna." Immediately we were greeted with demon knights. Shiemi went straight to action.

"Nee-chan, protect us!" The green little figure smiled and went right to work. Soon we had a little shield of shrubs around us. But it didn't hold the demons forever. Rin then took out his sword and started attacking them. The three friends started reciting verses while Shiemi and Nee-chan and Izumo with her familiars protected them. I took out my gun and shot them as well. Soon, we killed them all but more were coming. And along with them came…Myou and Amaimon. She was a petite young woman about my age. She had purple hair with rebellious blue highlights. And her eyes were different. One eye was purple, while the other was red. She looked rather bored. Amaimon meanwhile was enraged.

"How dare you enter my kingdom? How did you get in here?" Rin spitted.

"Mephisto helped us." Myou gasped.

"Isn't Mephisto your brother?" His lack of response answered her question. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm going to punish them. They are only here to save you." With that, she leapt off Amaimon's arms and struggled towards us. But he dragged back. She screamed with pain. Rin was about to save her when a bright light emitted from Myou. She was screaming and her ears became pointed and she grew fangs and…wings. She looked at herself in fear and yelled,

"SAVE ME!"

"Rin-san, get her out of her! Ryuji, help me with him." The top student aided me by attacking the demon king. In response, Amaimon brought out his dangerous familiar. I turned to make sure that Rin with Myou. The two were busy escaping with the others. Be careful with her.

Myou's POV

I've never seen a boy like Rin. He was dangerous and fiery, with the blue flames. If anything, he scared me. That why when he grabbed me, I slapped him and run. I didn't know what the hell what going on. I tried flying away but the blond chick brought me down. Enraged, I took out my paper and summoned Niesha, my dragon familiar. She was ten times bigger than Amaimon's familiar and a lot more dangerous. I was about to set them on fire when Rin yelled at me,

"WE CAN HELP YOU!"

"NO, YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST WANT TO HURT ME, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"SILENCE!" The ground began to shake and with the ground a figure began to appear. Satan decided to make an appearance.

**I hope you like it! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, animetease0820, for liking my story and don't worry. It's nowhere near finished. I'm so excited to get started! Read and Review!**

_Amaimon seethed at the sight of his bride escaping with his troublesome brother. That Rin…He made a mental promise: Rin will regret ever getting involved. So will his annoying four-eyed brother. He sauntered forward to kill Yukio._

Rin's POV

Oh, shit! The last person I wanted to get involve was Satan. But I could see that there was no way around it. Myou looked just terrified. Shiemi tried to grab her but the demon girl's familiar growled at her. I was just entranced with her appearance. She looked a little like me except with wings rather than a tail. And who would have predicted it? She was an exorcist in training? I would have left her alone, but the ground created a split right underneath. Right before she could fall, I pushed her out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? FLY AWAY!" She was crying; she was actually terrified. Sobbing she shoved me away.

"Go away! I'm a freak! Anyway, I have no idea what all this is." She gestured to her wings and ears. "I'm not safe! No one has ever understood me!"

"That's because all you do is push away people who approach you! Just listen! We are not the enemy. You can trust us. We are exorcists!" Her eyes widened. "People are dying for you to escape!" With that, a great explosion erupted between us and I was blown back away from her. Then I was blinded by that same bright light. Myou was covered in white flames and she had some kind of staff. After closing her eyes and saying a prayer, she lifted her weapon and a portal appeared. "Myou, what are you doing?" But when I looked at her eyes, she wasn't there. Her eyes were pure white. Not questioning her command, I got everyone into the portal. Finally I was last. I turned towards. Then I realized she had no intention of leaving. Without her permission, I yanked her through the portal. We woke up in the temple. The crazy old woman ran towards her and started kissing her. She looked merely bothered and tried to fend her off.

"Get off, crazy woman." After she was calm, she realized that, to her horror, she was still in her demonic appearance. "Fujika, what is this? What happened to me?" Fujika just looked at her in awe. I turned towards the group and made a head count. Where were Yukio and Ryuji? Dammit!

"Renzo, where are they?" The womanizer whimpered.

"They are busy…fighting Amaimon." The next outburst came not from me, but from Myou.

"Oh, shit. They aren't gonna win that one. Amai has always been very strong."

"Who's Amai?"

"Amaimon, of course. That was my old nickname for him." We all started yelling at her. "Whoa, calm down. It wasn't anything major. He was like…an uncle to me. He used to visit me all the time when I was five. Remember, Fujika?" The old woman shook her head.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." Myou's face grew in disbelief. In her pocket, she took out a photograph. She was a little girl and Amaimon was hugging her.

"He lost contact with me around that time. That was the year I was told that Mother was dead. I was so sad when he told me that Fujika lied to me. I didn't want to believe him. I banished him. I suppose he hasn't remembered me. I finally learned the truth a year ago. Mother found me in the market. She…tried to kill me. Luckily, I ran away in time. That's how I got that cut on my knee." She lifted up her jeans and showed us a scar. "She yelled, 'Cursed child of mine.' She made me so angry, but I couldn't attack. She was a homeless woman. " After she finished speaking, she closed her eyes and her original form came back.

"Myou, I have never seen that man in my life. Was he Amai, like your imaginary friend?" She turned towards me and smiled. "She had an imaginary friend when she was five. It was the cutest thing, at least until the fight came. We found her throwing pots at him in kitchen, yelling, 'Liar! Liar! Leave!' I tried to calm her down. I thought she was just having one of her fits. She used have them all the time with 'him'; however, I felt fear when the pot caught on fire. That's when I called your father to exorcise. However, by the time he came, the demon had escaped." The teen girl started to cry. "Myou, stay calm. You're safe." She tried hugging her but the girl defiantly shoved her away.

"I'm not scared. I'm just sad." I asked,

"Why?"

"Because Amai didn't remember me." Then she began to sob.

Amaimon's POV

I smiled as I saw the blood from Yukio's head begin to fall. I was starting to win this battle. However, the rebellious one kept getting back up. I was about to finish this one off when a portal opened. To my intense surprise, Mephisto walked through, looking as stupid as he always does. Smiling, he yelled.

"Little brother let us have tea!" Gritting my teeth, I turned from my victim and growled.

"Mephisto, as you can see, I'm BUSY."

"Well, Amaimon, it's no use. Rin has already left with your latest prize. There's no challenge; let Yukio and Ryuji go and replenish their strength." Yelling in frustration, I threw them out. With that, I reluctantly slouched back to the castle. Mephisto kept smiling and babbling about meaningless crap. I wasn't even listening until I heard "Myou." "Amaimon, how are you related to Myou?"

"I'm not. I was just in the area and I saw her. That was it."

"Wow, you don't even remember do you, Amai?" Then, I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. "Yes, she's that little girl you played with. Remember when she was so mad at you that she poured tea all over you? But no, you remember something else right?" I had to admit that the crazy codger was right. I was remembering something more far back. Before she was even born. Her mother, Kasume, was so beautiful...

_Flashback_

_Twenty Years Before_

_He had first seen Kasume when she was sixteen; the budding teenager was bathing in the nearby pool. While he was hiding in a nearby bush, he was captivated by her nude body; unfortunately, she was an exorcist in training and she sensed the presence of a demon. Fearful and disgusted, she grabbed her robe. She had such beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes. Freckles covered her face. She grabbed a piece of paper and she summoned a dragon familiar. "Niesha, protect me." The dragon growled in Amaimon's direction and the demon growled back instinctively. Cursing, he was forced to surrender. Holding his arms high, he left his hiding place. "Who are you?" Amaimon didn't answer. "I repeat, 'who are you'?"_

"_My name's Amaimon. Who are you?" The woman shook her head. _

"_You have no business in that. I suggest you leave before I exorcise you."_

"_Oh, please do that. I'm so bored at the moment. It should do me some good to experience some pain." He mockingly closed his eyes and "waited" for her to attack. "Well, get on with it." He opened his eyes and saw that the woman had run. He frantically caught up to her at the beginning of a river. "Stop! I mean you no harm. I was just merely curious." She held her gun and then threw it down. _

"_You aren't going to hurt me?" He nodded. "Okay, just remember. Any funny move and you're dead. Got it?" Amaimon smiled. He knew she didn't have it in her to kill him. "My name's Kasume Arrigato. _

"Amaimon, are you with us?" I shuddered. I hadn't meant to go that far back. Embarrassed, I shrugged and smiled.

"I remember. That's all that matters."

**Wow, I loved writing this chapter. It's given me so many ideas. I wanted to show a side of Amaimon that wasn't negative. I hope you guys like it! Btw, I'm still contemplating the result of the love triangle so I need some input! Just remember It all depends on the fanfic and my mood. Write down who you think will win!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm really excited to continue on this story so please read and review!**

_Flashback_

_Twenty Years Before_

"_Amaimon, can I ask you something?" Kasume was laying underneath a tree while Amaimon lay next to her, basking in the sunlight. The demon king grunted in response. "How old are you?" He shrugged. _

"_I really just don't remember. I don't think I was even a kid. I just … became." The teenager pursed her lips. She hated it when Amaimon just gave lazy answers. He never initiated a conversation or a question. It was always Kasume who talked for hours, and it usually was about an insignificant part of her life. Amaimon just sat down listened to whatever she said, never objecting or interrupting. She decided that the only way to get him out of his shell was to tick him off. So she started talking about her life as a trainee Exorcist. _

"_Well, don't you wanna know about why I'm in Cram School?" The boy merely yawned. "It all started when I was thirteen. I was with my little brother and we were walking home from school and we were stopped by some man. He was tall and sinister looking. With no warning, he grabbed my brother and disappeared. I tried attacking him, but I was left with a scar on my arm." She showed him a long claw mark. "I frantically went to the police and asked them to find my brother. They laughed in my face when I told them that the man disappeared into thin hair. But some woman was napping on the couch nearby; she was beautiful. She had flowing black hair. She was about sixteen. While I cried on the bench, she walked up to me and shook my hand. 'Hello, my name is Yuri Egin. I'm an Exorcist in training.' I just stared at her, confused. 'I hear you're reporting a disappearance. Of whom?' I whimpered, 'My brother was kidnapped by-'. She interrupted, 'A demon?' I was just about to leave this crazy woman alone, but she stopped me. 'I'm not crazy. There are demons out there. I haven't heard of a human being that was able to teleport. Your brother was taken by a demon.' I had been raised religious and intolerant of such beliefs, but some part of me told me to believe her. 'Call me when you're ready to believe me.' Then she was about to walk out of my life forever. That's when I had my epiphany. If I hadn't called her back to me, my brother wouldn't be here today. I called her and I showed her the place where it happened. She then told me that it was a simple soldier demon. After muttering a few words, my brother just appeared, unharmed. I asked her how she learned all this. She said that she was being mentored by an Exorcist. That's when I persuaded my family to enroll me in cram school. Yuri is now mentoring me. I wanted to become an Exorcist because I hated demons and I wanted to protect the people I loved." To her surprise, Amaimon was sleeping and snoring. Pissed, she jumped on top of him and slapped him. His eyes fluttered open and he was surprised. Now, she had never touched him before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is with you? You never show any sign of emotion. You weren't even listening."_

"_Yes, I was. You were talking about how your brother Hiro was kidnapped by my soldier demon Makashida three years ago. And just to let you know, Yuri didn't 'retrieve' him like you think. Oh, no. She merely asked for permission to get him back. I had to _force_ my soldier give him up." The two people just stared at each other in shock. _

"_I never told you that my brother's name was Hiro."_

"_Well, I just recognized the time and name of your 'exorcist'. Yuri Egin was a trainee Exorcist. In reality, she had no idea of what she was doing so I did her a favor. You wouldn't have become an Exorcist if I wasn't willing to cooperate. And do you know what? Not all demons are villains. Look at your familiar. Don't you ever accuse us of that." Then the demon disappeared. _

Rin's POV

"Yukio! Ryuji!" The two "missing heads" had returned and they looked bad. Yukio had a bleeding temple and Ryuji looked like he had been beaten with a stick. Shiemi rushed to her boyfriend and immediately started tending to his wounds. But he wasn't having it.

"Where's Myou?" I gestured to her behind me. She had finally calmed down enough to return to her human form. "Oh, good, you're safe. Did Amaimon hurt you?" Oh, geez. She's been feeling sad about "Amai" for the past hour. We just got her to stop crying. Now she was doing it again. We all groaned. "What happened?"

"Well, it turns out the Amaimon was an old friend of Myou. According to Fujika, when she was five, Myou had an imaginary friend named Amai. That was her nickname for Amaimon. She's kinda put out about him not remembering her." My brother's face was priceless. He turned to Shiemi.

"Is he telling the truth?" She nodded. "Wow, well, doesn't that mean she's a demon? I mean, we saw her transformation. And for her to be associated with a dangerous demon." Myou stopped crying and started at him. Without warning, she ran up to him and slapped him hard.

"I'm not a demon!"

"Well, are you an Exorcist?" Myou had a blank look. "I mean you summoned a familiar."

"You mean, Niesha? Well, I wasn't taught by an Exorcist. Actually, I was. But I'm not training or anything. A man named Shirō Fujimoto taught me when I was eleven."

"WHAT! That's was our old man's name!" We both gaped at her. How did she know our dad?

"I was praying at a nearby shrine when he approached me with two guys about my age. If anything, they… resembled you guys a lot. Anyway-"

"Is your name Myou Arrigato?" She blinked and nodded slowly. "Well, I guess we have already met. Our father came to us and told us that an old friend of his asked him to do him a favor."

"He told me that a friend of his told him to give me this, because it was my birthright. He showed me how to use it and everything."

"So that's how you learned." That's when a priestess just came in. She was pretty with black hair and freckles. She was carrying tea. And she was smiling and everything, at least until she saw Myou.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Myou opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted. "You were supposed to be DEAD! Oh, dear. Our poor gods please forgive Myou. She was supposed to be punished by Satan!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't even pure! Everyone knows you are a whore!" Tears began to flood Myou's eyes. I could see the white flames slowly coming out. She was growing fangs and her wings appeared. She began to sob. The flames became more prominent and the staff was starting to appear.

"Um, Chiyo, can you please leave-" Yukio was trying to get the retarded girl out of there before Myou completely transformed. Suddenly, she lunged for the girl and prepared to kill her. Flames out, I pushed her away and tackled her to the ground. Myou growled and snapped at me. Instinctively, I did the same thing. She wouldn't calm down so I bit her on the neck. She just looked dazed for a second. Then she passed out.

Myou's POV

I was three when I first met Amaimon. I was playing in the garden, watching the butterflies when he appeared right in front of me. He was unlike anyone I had ever seen. He merely smiled and waved at me. I screamed and hid in a bush. Smiling, he coaxed me out with a piece of candy. Eventually, as the hours passed, I warmed up to him. That was the day my "imaginary friend" came to live with us in the temple. We did everything together: I showed him my drawing of him, despite the fact that it made him look like a broccoli. He loved it. I still have the picture. I told him my deepest fears and my only memory of my mother. All I remember was a rainy night and a woman muttering "Amaimon." I could only assume that she was my mother. I asked Amai about it. All he said was that woman didn't know what she was doing. That made me feel important. However, we did have our fights. I was mad at him when he refused to put on a hat I bought for him. I had planned a tea party for him and I was supposed to be a surprise. He refused the hat, saying it looked stupid. That's when I poured tea all over him. I was also mad at him for forgetting my birthday. These were only little fights though. Things changed when I was five. I was always a lot more intuitive and smarter than most children. I had realized that my friend Amai and his real name was Amaimon. I asked him about that; he said that it was true. That's when I started actually getting curious about my mother. I asked Fujika, and she said that she had no idea. Amaimon offered to help. I drew her while he described her. According to the drawing, she looked nothing like me. I resented him for lying to me. Then, Fujika told me that she was dead. I ran crying to him. He then told me that was a lie. We were in the kitchen. I was about to make soup for the family, but Amaimon made me so mad…I flipped. I started throwing random things at him and screaming insults. I was sobbing and screaming at the same time. Fujika found me and tried to separate me from him. I really didn't want him to leave, but at that moment, I didn't care. Amai could DIE, and I wouldn't care. When I told him to leave, he only said, "Kasume, don't do this to me twice." Then he disappeared. When I finally met my mother in the market, I went to the garden and prayed on the spot where he first appeared. Nothing happened. I was about to give up until I saw an M on the ground, obviously scrawled. That's when I realized that Amaimon was real. When he kidnapped me, I honestly thought that he would remember me. But he didn't. Demons really suck, don't they?

**I loved writing this so I hope you guys like it! Read and Review!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hello! Look i'm so sorry for not updating, but for the moment in time, I'm grounded from using the computer and...well you get the point. Thank you all for loving this fanfiction. And I'll get back to you soon. Love y'all! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here is the next installment for this Fan fiction. So sorry for not updating…I've been on an unofficial "hiatus" for writing. I haven't updated any other stories, and I've decided to start up again. So PLEASE Read and Review****!**

Myou's POV

When I woke up the next morning, disorientation overcame me. I had not a clue to where I was, until Fujika came in with a tray of tea. Smiling, I laughed. It had been a whole dream; there was no such thing as demons or Rin or Yukio or…Amai!

"So, Myou, how much do you remember?" Her face was filled with anxiety and concern.

"Just some crazy dream. There was a demon, Satan, and you were there too-What the heck?!" Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, and a whole bunch of other teenagers entered the room. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Amai?" Yukio came towards me slowly.

"Amaimon is still in Gehenna; we rescued you." Tears immediately began to flood my eyes. Everything came back to me. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I could feel an immense change in my body; fangs began to grow in my mouth and wings emerged in my back. The transformation itself was incredibly painful. Flames engulfed my body and my skin began to burn as well. Rin walked towards me, but he looked totally different. He actually had a tail and _blue_ flames surrounded his body. A sword lay in his hand. I felt something in my hand and I saw to my surprise, a Black staff with _white _flames.

"Myou, stay calm, okay? I'm not going to hurt you." I shook my head, and backed away quickly. My head hit the head of the bed. In pain, I screamed as my vision became blurred. Voices all around me grew louder but fainter at the same time. It was like listening to a radio station but with awful reception. But all of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"_GRAB YOUR STAFF AND CLOSE YOUR EYES. IMAGINE WHAT YOU WANT THE MOST." _To my surprise, my body just obeyed naturally. My hands clenched the stick and all I could think of was a family. I tried to envision myself with my mother. Luckily, this technique worked and I was able to see again. But, when my vision came back, I saw Amaimon there with Rin. "Hello, Myou. You remember me?" I nodded. "Well, I'm here to bring you back to Gehenna." Before I could reply, Rin stood in front of me.

"Amaimon, back away NOW." Amaimon smiled with menace and merely came closer.

"Rin, you have been nothing but trouble for me. You BACK AWAY!" He summoned a staff banged it on the ground. A crack on the ground appeared and pushed me away from Rin. Then the demon king stalked towards him. For some reason, I felt like I should protect Rin. Quickly, my body leapt off the ground and grabbed Amai by his neck. He snarled and screamed but I struggled to keep hold. "Myou, get off me! Now!" He used the same reprimanding tone he used when I was younger.

"Amai, you don't EVER speak to me like that! I'm not five anymore!" With one push, I got him on the bed and sat on him. I felt Rin come behind and put me down off the bed. He had his sword and it was pointed to Amaimon's neck.

"Myou, go with Renzo and the others. Yukio, help me." The nerdy brother only nodded and at the same time, their blue flames emerged. Without any input from me, Renzo grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders. While he took me away, I saw the fallen demon king get the upper hand and threw Rin down on the floor. To protect his brother, Yukio struggled to shoot him with the gun, but Amaimon summoned his familiar.

"RENZO, LET ME GO! THEY NEED ME!"

"Myou, Rin said-"

"I don't care what he said! Rin isn't my father!" When he didn't obey, I allowed my body to become engulfed with my white flames; the boy frantically let me go.

"Myou, do you have any idea of what you're doing?" To answer, I allowed the fire to grow larger and hotter; for some reason, I could feel the warmth of heat against my skin, but it didn't burn. Smiling, I summoned my staff and ran to the battling boys. Amaimon looked at me and gaped. I dropped my staff and took out my familiar cards. I said,

"_Dragon of the West and East_

_Assist me and fight against my adversary!"_

Neisha, my familiar, appeared and roared. The whole place began to shake; struggling to stay alive, Amaimon leapt from under the twin brothers and ran to me. Despite my dislike of him, the inner child in me started to cry as I saw his face. There was a look of rejection, fear, and …sadness.

"Myou, please don't be like Kasume. Please don't." Then, in one breath, he vanished along with his familiar.

Rin's POV

Myou stood in front of us, blinking back tears. I had no idea who Kasume was or what her relation to Myou was, but I could tell it was bringing her to pieces. Before she could fall on the ground, I ran to her and held her body.

"What the hell happened in here?" Fujika and the others emerged from the door and gazed at the room in wonder.

"He's gone, right Rin?" Myou's eyes pierced me with fear and relief. Smiling, I nodded. Then, she closed her eyes, as if all her stress had disappeared.

"Yukio, I'll take her to her room. Is that okay?" My brother nodded with a hard smile. Shiemi immediately ran to her boyfriend and hugged him; he eagerly reciprocated the action. Giving them privacy, I left the room and searched for Myou's room. When I entered, I was shocked. It was practically empty, except for a bed and desk and closet. The walls were a bland yellow and the window was dirty with grime. Even the bed had depressing bed sheets. I slowly left her on the bed; I rose to leave when I felt her arm on mine.

"Please don't leave me. I'm scared." Myou must have woken up around the time I was walking with her. "Rin, I'm afraid."

"How are you afraid of the dark? You are one of the most brave or stupid people I've ever met, besides myself…" She laughed and threw a pillow at me.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of being alone; I'm afraid of being forgotten. Rin, I don't want people to forget me." Irrational tears started to stream down her face, messing up her eye liner. Whispering words of comfort, I ran to her side and caressed her hair. She kept sobbing, but no words were exchanged. As I calmed her down, I couldn't help but notice the growing affection I had grown for her. At first, she was annoying; but now, all I could feel was the pain she's experienced for her whole life. "Rin, I wasn't always like this. I used to be bubbly and full of joy. That was before Amaimon disappeared. After I kicked him out, some…raw anger overcame me. The world didn't seem to be as bright and vivacious as it used to. It was like looking at a rough sketch. So many mistakes and smudges. There wasn't any sign of beauty; I couldn't see any in myself. If anything, all I saw was my faults. I began to hate myself; it soon came to the point that there weren't mirrors in the temple. I begged Fujika to throw them away; I couldn't stand the look of me on the glass. It was bad, but my turning point came after I was…raped." A gust of breathe pierced my lungs. "His name was Kuronoma Yuichi. I remember him asking me to go into a room with him. I was fourteen and naïve. He was a great friend of the Temple and I couldn't imagine him hurting me or any one. I don't remember what exactly happened, all I remember is her opening the door and watching us. It hadn't occurred to me what was happened; my body was struggling, but my mind was off somewhere else. After they explained to me what happened, I tried to throw myself off a cliff. I screamed as I fell, but not from fear. More like from excitement and desperation. I was so desperate for my life to end. Then I remember seeing someone in front of me and grab me. After he did so, I ended on the top of the cliff with all the others staring at me. That's when I decided my purpose. Thankfully, I was still granted the honor of being a priestess. I prayed and fasted and prayed. But I know what I'm meant for…I'm meant to die." Without another word, she took out a shard of glass from her hand and slit her throat.

_Flashback _

_Eighteen Years Ago_

"_Yuri, come one! We'll be late!" Kasume was running on the side walk, trying to desperately make it in time for school. She was wearing the required school uniform while Yuri, as rebellious as ever, was wearing a plain t-shirt with jeans. _

"_What's the rush?"_

"_I wanted to ask your mentor something!" _

"_What is it?" Taking a deep breath, she said,_

"_Whether all demons are evil." Her mentor merely stopped walking and started at her. "Yuri, please listen! I…might have met a demon named…" With no warning, Yuri merely walked up to her and smacked her. A cry of pain emerged from the eighteen year old. "What the hell! Why would you do that?"_

"_To smack some sense into that senseless head of ours." She could still feel the heat of the sting on her face; she'll definitely have a mark. "Demons are our enemies! A demon took Hiro, in case you don't remember. _I _rescued him-"_

"_No, you didn't. You only asked permission from Amaimon to let him go! You're lucky he let him go." A dead silence plagued the space between the girls. Yuri's mouth opened to respond, but as quickly as she was willing to forgive, as quickly she was willing to hate. _

"_If you hadn't asked for my help that day, Hiro would be dead." Then she walked ahead with her head held up high. _

"_Yuri, please! Just meet him! He's not…evil. I-"_

"_That's what they want you to think! And, since when have you been corresponding with Amaimon?"_

"_Since I was sixteen. Yuri, I. LOVE. HIM. And there's nothing you can do to change my feelings." With that, Kasume left one and only friendship._

**Okay! So that's chapter five! I really like it and I hope you guys do too! Thank you, Animefreak1145 and BlueFlames.03, and thedarkness15 and Amalasuithia and Flying with Autumn and My Darkest Melody and starbringer101 for reviewing and following this story! I hope you guys like it and please read and review! **


End file.
